Laisse moi te réapprendre l'humanité qu'il ta volé
by Kimmy'YAKZ
Summary: YAOÏ. Il est 21h, l'heure ou le "Seven Stars" ouvre ses portes. Kyle Hyde s'y rend pour rejoindre Louis et oublier ses idées noires autour d'un Bourbon 8ans d'âge. Les gosiers s'échauffent, des sourires se perdent ...L'alcool éveil peu à peu le désir.
1. Ivresse nostalgique

**Note de l'auteur:** J'accentue l'histoire à ma façon, sans changer les personnages ou ce qu'ils sont vraiment. J4ajoute des personnages et de nouvelle situations pour rendre le truc plus intéressant et axé sur le yaoï bien sûr!

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient bien sûr, tout est a l'auteur du jeu Hotel Dusk : Room 215

**Shipping:** Le couple principal restera Louis/Kyle mais il se peut que l'histoire évolue de manière ...Hm, étrange.

**Dédicace: **Je remercie Nero qui m'a aidé à corriger les nombreuses faute de ce premier chapitre (je m'excuse d'avance pour les prochaines) ainsi que les prochain(e)s lecteur(trice)s qui me donneront leur avis sur ce premier chapitre. JE vous conseil d'être au moins au Chapitre 7 du jeu pour ne pas être spoilé.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong> : « Ivresse nostalgique »

**POV - Kyle Hyde**

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'hôtel, alors que je refermais la porte de la chambre 213. La discussion que je venais d'avoir avec Jeff m'avait plus bouleversé que je ne l'aurais imaginé, peut-être parce qu'il paraissait moins gamin lorsqu'on connaissait le fond de son histoire et le pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte.

J'émis un soupire, alors que je poussais la porte de ma propre chambre, la 215. J'aspergeais mon visage d'eau glacée, repensant à toutes les révélations que chaque personne m'avait confié, chaque parole que toute ces personnes m'avait dit à moi, Kyle Hyde, l'homme qui se fout du malheur des autres, pourvu que ça ne le concerne pas. C'était ironique car j'avais apprécié parler avec eux, qu'ils me fassent confiance en se confiant à moi …Ça faisait du bien de se sentir important pour quelqu'un, je n'avais pas ressentis ce sentiment depuis …Depuis Bradley. Ma mâchoire se crispa légèrement lorsque je me mis à penser à l'homme qui m'avais trahi, l'homme qui avait réussi à dégager le peu d'humanité que je possédais.

Finalement, le téléphone se mit à retentir, m'obligeant à quitter mes pensées et sortir de la salle de bain. Je savais déjà que c'était Rachel qui me donnerait des détails sur le peintre Osterzone, c'est pour cela que je m'empressai de répondre de ma voix rauque, le combiné collé à mon oreille.

Elle ne m'apprenait rien de plus que ce que je connaissais déjà, mis_e_ à part les détails concernant l'auteur comme la date de sa mort ou le nombre d'œuvres qu'il avait réalisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais raccroché en apprenant que Ed était encore partit en ballade …Quelle poisse, je devais vraiment lui raconter ce que j'avais découvert à propos de Bradley dans cet hôtel. Je levais les yeux vers la pendule, cette dernière affichant 21h, l'heure ou le « Seven Stars » ouvrait ses portes. Je savais que dans l'état psychologique où j'étais, un petit Bourbon ne me ferait que du bien, et c'est avec cette dernière pensée que je claquai la porte de ma chambre pour rejoindre l'endroit qui réussirait à me faire oublier toutes mes angoisses.

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Louis DeNonno<strong>

Putain, quelle journée ! Elle m'avait semblé durer une éternité, mais il n'était que 21h et j'avais encore du pain sur la planche. Mais c'était l'heure où je travaillais au « Seven Stars » et Dieu seul sait –Rosa aussi du moins- à quel point j'adorais travailler derrière un comptoir, mélanger les différentes boissons pour créer des cocktails plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Je déposais donc les derniers couverts lavés dans le bac, m'essuyant les mains avant de me rendre, avec une joie faussement dissimulée, vers la salle du bar. J'ouvris le placard contenant les alcools, attrapant immédiatement une bouteille de whisky en un sourire béat pour contempler la robe ocre du précieux liquide. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait ce métier toute ma vie, et à chaque fois que je servais un client, je montais une marche de l'escalier qui menait à ma nouvelle vie.

Quelques secondes d'ouverture, et la porte du bar arracha un sifflement sourd au silence solennel de la pièce, une première personne faisant son apparition. J'inclinais la tête sur le côté pour la regarder, et un sourire fendit mon visage en reconnaissant cet air renfrogné qui m'avait longtemps pourchassé.

« **Kyle ! Je savais que tu serais le premier à venir !** », j'accompagnais cette taquinerie d'un sourire bon enfant.

En y pensant cela faisait quand même plusieurs années que je connaissais Kyle …Bon d'accord …Je ne le connaissais pas comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis, mais il était certainement le seul à me connaitre avec autant de précision. Avant aujourd'hui, j'avais espéré ne plus jamais le rencontrer à cause de mon putain de passé incertain où il avait été le seul flic à bien vouloir me faire la morale, moi qui n'était qu'un pickpocket. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus flic autant que je n'étais plus un délinquant, tout me semblait lointain désormais. Je gagnais mon pain à la sueur de mon front, et ce simple fait, faisait de moi une personne que j'arrivais à respecter.

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Kyle Hyde<strong>

J'avais descendu les marches en m'attendant à me faire interpeller par un des nombreux clients de l'hôtel, qu'une âme en détresse se confie encore à moi dans l'espoir d'être réconforté. Je faisais preuve de cynisme, mais ces quelques heures passées dans cet établissement m'avaient rappelé que j'étais moi aussi un être humain doté d'envies et de sentiments. Arrivé devant la porte du bar, je chassais toutes mes idées noires, sentant déjà les effluves d'alcool chatouiller mes narines.

Ma main puissante se posa sur la porte en bois, appuyant dessus pour la faire grincer et finalement me découvrir au barman. Je lui adressais un sourire en reconnaissant Louis, m'approchant du comptoir tout en subissant cette petite taquinerie qui m'arrachait un sourire. Je m'étais assis sur le tabouret en face de lui, les avant-bras déjà posés sur le comptoir en bois ciré.

« **Cesse de faire l'enfant, et fais ton travail pour une fois.** », ma voix était sèche mais néanmoins dénuée de toute méchanceté.

Je levais les yeux vers son visage pour voir sa réaction, souriant discrètement en voyant ce visage radieux et empreint d'une certaine pureté. Était-ce ma présence qui le rendait aussi souriant ? Ou simplement le faitd'être derrière ce comptoir ? Ma main soutenait ma tête, alors que mes yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains qui nettoyaient les verres avec une certaine dextérité. Trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu m'adresser la parole et ce n'est qu'au moment où il pointa sa gueule juste en face de la mienne, que je réalisai.

« **Désolé. Serre-moi un double Bourbon pour commencer.** »

Je me redressais de toute ma carrure, lâchant un puissant soupire alors que je ne le lâchais plus du regard. Du moins, ses deux mains qui semblaient avoir fait ce métier toute leur vie, tellement il était rapide et précis, et ce sourire …

«** Je sais que tu es content de me voir, mais au point de sourire comme ça …** », était-il vraiment pour moi ce sourire ?

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Louis DeNonno<strong>

Il avait bien réagit à ma petite blague, ce qui avait le don de me détendre un peu plus. J'avais dû mal à ne plus le voir comme un flic, comme le flic qui m'avait très longtemps pourchassé. J'attrapai quelques verres devant moi pour les frotter d'un torchon propre, au même moment il répondit à ma taquinerie, m'arrachant un nouveau sourire sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. C'est qu'il était intimidant l'ex-flic !

« **Oui m'sieur !** »

Quelques secondes suffirent pour me faire lever la tête vers lui, et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsque je découvris la mine mélancolique sur le visage de mon bourreau. Je fronçai doucement les sourcils, restant silencieux à le regarder, puis j'élevais finalement la voix pour lui proposer de boire un petit remontant, quelque chose qui lui ferait oublier ses soucis …Qui lui ferait oublier Bradley.

« **Alors Kyle, qu'est-ce j'te sers ? C'est moi qui t'offre le premier !** »

Je lui avais annoncé ça comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son état, ne voulant pas le rendre mal à l'aise. C'était rare de voir un homme si fort psychologiquement qui basculait de l'autre côté, s'accrochant aux souvenirs d'autrefois pour se maintenir encore vivant. J'avais les deux bras tendus sur le comptoir, attendant patiemment sa commande avec ce même sourire …Mais il ne répondait pas. Il ne m'avait pas entendu.

Mes lèvres entrouvertes lâchaient un soupire discret sans cesser de le regarder, me sentant inutile vis-à-vis de lui …J'avais presque envie de le prendre dans mes bras en lui disant que tout s'arrangerai rapidement, qu'il saurait pourquoi Bradley l'avait trahit il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Mais je n'étais pas assez proche de lui pour me permettre de parler de chose qui fâche, donc je me contentais de répéter mes dernières paroles, approchant mon visage tout prés du sien pour qu'il me remarque.

« **Kyle ? Tu es là pour boire ou pour faire le mort ?** »

Puis soudain, il redressa la tête en clignant des paupières, soupirant en acquiesçant. J'avais vu juste, il s'était bien perdu dans les tourments de son passé. Lorsqu'il énonça sa commande, je m'empressai de la réaliser, mettant des glaçons dans le verre avant d'y verser une double dose de bourbon 8ans d'âge, le glissant doucement sous son nez ensuite. Avant que je puisse lui présenter l'alcool fraîchement servit, il me surplomba de ce regard si froid, si puissant et pourtant si doux à la fois …

« **Hein ? Euh non, c'est pour …Enfin, s'fait toujours plaisir de te voir** ! », je lui souris d'un air gêné, détournant le regard que je n'arrivais plus à supporter.

C'était quoi cette question ? Et ce rictus qui s'était perché sur le coin de ses lèvres ? C'était effrayant et affreusement déstabilisant …Mais je ne pouvais pas le contredire, même si dans le fond il n'était pas pour lui, cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'il le considère comme tel. Je sentais son regard sur moi, et pour me détendre, je décidai de changer de sujet, relevant la tête pour lui offrir un grand sourire, en lui présentant la bouteille de bourbon avec un air commercial.

« **C'est un 8ans d'âge ! Tu sais apprécier les bonnes choses, j'en suis sûr !** »

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Kyle Hyde<strong>

J'avais bien senti que je le gênais et que mes questions le déstabilisaient …Après tout, je savais comment le faire parler maintenant. Entendant sa réponse, je lui fis signe de la tête que ces taquineries étaient de bonne guerre et il semblait l'avoir comprit. Le verre qui s'était glissé devant mes yeux quelques minutes plus tôt dégageait une odeur puissante qui me rendait ivre avant l'heure. Mes doigts saisissaient le verre pour caresser la buée glacée, retombant dans mes pensées sans m'en apercevoir …

Bradley …Bradley …Pourquoi ? Même après tant d'années, je ne trouve toujours pas la réponse à cette question pourtant si simple. Tu étais la seule personne à qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur, la seule qui m'avait déjà vu rire à en pleurer…Tu étais ma seule famille. Et je sais que je ne pourrais pas abandonner mon périple tant que je n'aurais pas vu ton cadavre ou entendu le son de ta voix …Tu me manques tellement Bradley …

La nouvelle intervention de Louis m'empêcha une nouvelle fois de m'envoyer au fond du gouffre, découvrant avec un certain intérêt la belle bouteille de bourbon dressée sous mes yeux. J'approchais doucement mes doigts du verre brun pour le caresser, attrapant aussitôt mon verre pour le boire d'une traite. J'avais la tête penchée un peu vers l'arrière, les paupières closent et le gosier brûlant par le sillon d'alcool qui venait de le caresser. Un goût de seigle amer, d'une délicatesse que je ne saurais décrire.

« **Hmm …** », soupirai-je alors que je venais de rouvrir les yeux.

Je regardais Louis qui tenait toujours la bouteille entre ses doigts, un grand sourire prit domicile sur mes lèvres, un sourire qu'il était rare de rencontrer. Le bourbon était délicieux, c'était un élixir de jouvence et de bonne humeur. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour en commander un second. Ce soir, je m'autorisais à boire …Je voulais ressentir les effets enivrants de l'alcool, quitte à me réveiller avec une gueule de bois monstre.

«** Ton bourbon est délicieux. Je t'offre un verre. Et ne me dis pas **« _Non, je suis en service_ »**, ça me fait plaisir.** »

Je voulais partager ce breuvage avec quelqu'un et il était la seule personne que j'avais envie de côtoyer à l'heure actuelle, puis surtout le seul présent dans le bar. Je fouillais mes poches pour déposer un billet de 50$, payant son verre et les prochains que je m'enfilerais.

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Louis DeNonno<strong>

J'avais présenté la bouteille de bourbon à mon premier client de la soirée, comme pour lui remonter le moral et qu'il partage avec moi les courbes de cette magnifique bouteille. Ses yeux semblaient pétiller alors que ses doigts approchaient le verre délicat pour le caresser avec une douceur que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné venant de lui. Je suivais le mouvement de ses doigts comme si j'étais envoûté, retirant ensuite sa main pour attraper son verre et le vider d'une unique gorgée.

Je regardais sa pomme d'Adam se trémousser sous le breuvage qu'il venait d'engloutir, ses paupières closent qui savouraient ce moment unique, et le reste d'alcool qui dessinait un voile brillant sur ses fines lèvres. J'avais l'impression de contempler une œuvre d'art …Un tableau qui s'intitulerait : « La promesse de l'homme à l'alcool ». Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourire admiratif s'était figé sur mon visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les lèvres pour soupirer de contentement, mes lèvres mimaient les siennes comme si elles voulaient connaître cette sensation qu'il trouvait si délectable.

Le voyant rouvrir les yeux, je détournais directement la tête sur le coté, faisant mine de nettoyer la bouteille dans mes mains, mes joues se colorant d'un rouge pivoine. Putain, qu'est-ce qui me prenait de mater un type comme ça ? « Ce » type surtout ! Faudrait pas oublier qu'il était flic avant d'être un représentant ! C'est dans ces moments là que les vacances au bord de la plage avec de jolies brunes en maillot de bain me manquaient.

Je me voyais déjà jouer au Beach-volley avec un groupe de nanas aussi craquantes les unes que les autres ...Mais une voix grave que j'avais presque oublié me fit sortir de mon idylle. Je le regardais et avant que je ne puisse refuser son invitation, il avait déjà posé le billet de 50$ sur le comptoir en m'indiquant que toute opposition ne serait pas prise en compte.

« **Bon …Normalement j'ai pas le droit, mais comme c'est toi, j'vais faire une petite entorse.** »

Et encore ce putain de sourire qui illuminait son visage d'un rayon de soleil, quelque chose de magnifique à voir. Après discussion c'est vrai que c'était quelqu'un de plutôt cool, et même si je le trouvais beau pour un homme, ce n'est pas pour ça que je le trouve attirant. C'est un homme ! Et les hommes c'est avec les femmes, rien d'autre ! …N'est-ce pas ?

« **Bourbon party !** », lançais-je avec amusement.

J'avais déposé un second verre pour le remplir comme je venais de le faire pour Kyle, qui lui, était déjà à son 3ème. Je levais mon verre d'un geste solennel, m'éclaircissant la voix en le regardant.

« **A notre passé de merde et notre futur prometteur ! Et je t'interdis de te foutre de moi !** »

Je l'avais pointé du doigt à ma dernière remarque, et j'avais bien vu qu'elle lui avait arraché un petit rictus. Mon but accompli, je cognais mon verre contre le sien, les glaçons s'entrechoquant dans un glas appréciable, portant le breuvage à mes lèvres pour le boire aussi rapidement que lui.

Je tapais mon verre sur le comptoir une fois fini, comme pour lui montrer que moi aussi j'avais pu le boire cul sec sans aucun problème. Le goût du Bourbon n'était pas dégueu', il était même plutôt cool ! Mais je n'avais pas l'impression de ressentir autant d'effet que Kyle semblait en avoir eut plus tôt …Peut être qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un simple alcool ?

« **Dis-moi, Kyle …J'ai l'impression que le Bourbon te va plutôt bien ! C'est l'alcool que tu préfères ?** »

Je ne savais pas s'il tenait bien l'alcool, mais je voyais déjà les premiers signes d'une future gueule de bois. Il semblait avoir les paupières lourdes et l'esprit embrumé d'un voile nocif qui lui allait pourtant bien. Je ne voulais pas l'arrêter …Pas pour avoir plus de sous dans la caisse –Je n'avais aucune prime selon les ventes que je faisais de toute façon- mais l'alcool lui allait si bien, il semblait tellement heureux avec un peu de ce breuvage dans le sang que je ne pouvais pas le priver de ce bonheur éphémère. Puis c'était tellement plaisant d'avoir un Kyle aussi souriant !

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Kyle Hyde<strong>

J'adorais l'alcool, mais j'aimais encore plus le Bourbon. Cette odeur de seigle fermenté qui commençait à se diffuser dans mon corps, une sensation qui me rendait peu à peu euphorique. J'avais un sourire constant plaqué sur mon visage, décrivant un futur état d'ébriété que seuls les gens qui me connaissaient pouvaient le deviner. Ma gorge subissait un nouvel assaut alcoolisé, m'arrachant un soupire à la limite du gémissement.

Lorsque j'avais rouvert les yeux, j'avais bien remarqué le regard de Louis sur moi. Ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise, je détournais doucement les yeux sur le côté comme si je n'avais même pas remarqué. Et puis après tout, ce n'était qu'un regard perdu parmi tant d'autres. Je repoussais le verre vers Louis pour lui quémander une 3ème tournée, ce dernier déposant un nouveau verre prés du mien comme réponse à mon invitation, argumentant le tout de quelques paroles pour se déculpabiliser. Il était mignon.

« **Si on m'avait dit que j'allais partager un verre avec toi, je ne l'aurais pas cru !** »

Il versa le Bourbon dans les verres, ce dernier levant ensuite le bras en toussotant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un discours d'adieu. J'attrapai le mien en un sourire, l'écoutant trinquer à notre passé merdique et à une vie future plus aisée. Il me devança ensuite, me précisant de bien fermer ma gueule quant à une future réflexion sur ses propos. Je ne pu retenir un rire, plissant légèrement les lèvres pour me faire le plus discret possible. Attends …Je ris là ? Et il semblerait que je n'étais pas le seul à être choqué. Je me mordais la lèvre pour enlever la gêne sur mes joues, cognant mon verre contre le sien pour trinquer.

Le 3ème fit le même trajet que les 2 premiers, avec un effet supplémentaire en voyant Louis boire le sien de son côté. Lorsque j'avais engloutis l'alcool, j'avais gardé les paupières entrouvertes pour le regarder boire et je comprenais alors le regard qu'il m'avait lancé. Ses doigts rêches et abîmés maintenaient fermement le verre doré dont ses lèvres embrassaient le bord en un baiser chaste. Je pouvais apercevoir l'extrémité de sa langue, timide et timorée, caresser le breuvage lorsqu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres. Il avait fermé les yeux un instant, alors que les miens suivaient avec attention la perle de bourbon qui s'était échappée du verre pour glisser du coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou …et finalement disparaitre derrière le pan de sa chemise. Mes doigts s'étaient serrés sur mon propre verre alors que mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

A la différence de lui, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en tapant son verre sur le comptoir, je ne le lâchais pas du regard …Comme un félin analysant sa proie. Je me faisais presque peur parfois. Puis il réussit à me faire sortir de mon état second, clignant des paupières pour revenir à la réalité.

« **Le Bourbon …Si c'est l'alcool que je préfère .. ? Hmm …** »

Le Bourbon …Je l'avais choisi comme étant mon alcool favori depuis « ce jour-là » …Depuis Bradley en fait. Je fixais Louis dans les yeux pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, avant d'ouvrir les lèvres pour lui répondre.

«** Je crois que oui …C'est un alcool qui me va bien ? …Pas autant que toi, je trouve.** »

Je ne savais même plus ce que je disais, et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur lorsque je buvais avec quelqu'un : Ma franchise. Lorsque je suis sobre, je possède une certaine franchise qui s'accouple bien avec mon tact. Mais dans un état d'ébriété, je ne connaissais plus la définition de tact et de finesse …J'étais un peu comme le gros bourrin qui tapait du poing sur la table pour demander à manger.

Je plissais les paupières, inclinant la tête sur le coté tout en le dévisageant sans aucun scrupule, insistant tout particulièrement sur ses prunelles noisette, ses lèvres humides et son torse dissimulé sous cette couche de vêtement. Mon coude cogna contre le comptoir, ma tête calée dans la paume de ma main alors que sa jumelle poussait mon verre pour une nouvelle tournée.

«** …Tu as une petite copine ?** », pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas …Cette question m'avait traversé l'esprit, j'voulais savoir par curiosité.

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Louis DeNonno<strong>

Mon verre avait buté contre le comptoir, mes yeux retrouvant ceux de mon interlocuteur dont le regard avait changé en une lueur plus ….Mystérieuse. Et pour une fois, moi non plus je ne lâchais pas son regard, mes prunelles noisette encrées dans les siennes. Finalement, je fus le premier perturbé, et j'avais détourné le regard pour lui poser une question qui tenait à cœur depuis plusieurs minutes, question à laquelle il mit un petit moment avant de comprendre.

…Un compliment ? J'haussai un sourcil en le regardant me sourire, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase. Pourtant j'étais quelqu'un de très doué quand il s'agissait de sous-entendu, mais je ne pensais pas que le grand Kyle userait de cette fourberie pour me dire quelque chose. Ou alors, j'étais tout simplement un imbécile fini qui n'avait rien compris à la vie. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à me dévisager, que je feintais une taquinerie pour passer ma gêne.

«** J'croyais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps l'alcool ! Le grand Kyle Hyde est un novice en terme de boisson, j'me trompe ?** »

Il venait de pousser fièrement son verre vers moi, dans l'optique d'une nouvelle tournée. Disposant d'une envie de pousser l'espièglerie un peu plus loin, je lui versais son 4ème verre en ouvrant la bouche.

« **Dans quelques verres tu nous fais un coma, tes sûr de vouloir continuer ?** »

Un rictus, et il semblait avoir comprit que je plaisantais. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de méchant, mon coté taquin était sûrement une preuve de mon affection pour une personne.

Finalement, Kyle n'était pas un mauvais type. Même si nous nous sommes rencontrés dans des circonstances fâcheuses, il n'était qu'un pauv' flic faisant son devoir de flic. J'étais un petit con à l'époque, un petit con qui aimait jouer avec le feu jusqu'à s'en brûler les doigts. Lorsque je me faisais prendre, j'espérais toujours que ce soit Kyle qui me fasse mon interrogatoire …Sûrement parce que je m'étais pris d'une affection particulière pour lui, comme un grand frère ! Il avait été le seul à ne jamais me lâcher, à crier plus fort que moi en tapant du poing sur la table pour se faire écouter et me raisonner. Il était le seul à me sermonner sur mes erreurs, sans jamais me dénigrer …Il était toujours de mon coté, dans _n'importe quelle_ circonstance.

Tout était tellement loin maintenant et jamais je n'aurais cru le recroiser un jour, surtout dans cet hôtel. Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses parfois ! Ma mine était plus enjouée lorsque je repensais au passé, ne regrettant pas cette jeunesse que j'avais consumé jusqu'à la garde. La voix de Kyle s'éleva pour me poser une question …Cette question. J'abaissai les yeux vers nos verres, le regard fuyant et le visage rouge pivoine. C'était quoi cette question bizarre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait si je sortais avec une nana ou pas ? Je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre, et je savais que j'y répondrais quand même à cause de son pouvoir de persuasion.

« **Je …** »

Putain il faisait vraiment chier ce flic ! Toujours à toucher la corde sensible ! Je glissais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux : Soit je lui disais « Oui » et il me traitait de menteur, soit je lui répondais « Non » et il me ferait chier avec. Cette question me faisait toujours repenser à Gabriella …Une magnifique brune aux yeux verts, toute chétive et amoureuse de la vie. Gabriella me manquait tout autant que Danny, la mort les ayant emporté beaucoup trop tôt. Le jour de sa mort, je lui avais donné rendez-vous dans ce petit parc où je l'avais rencontré, un parc dans le 9ème à Los Angeles, près du Square …Elle était si rayonnante, si souriante. Mais ce jour-là, elle n'est pas venue. J'attendais patiemment sur le banc, ma main caressant la bague de fiançailles dissimulée dans la poche de mon jean. J'étais tellement amoureux que je voulais m'unir avec elle par les liens sacrés du mariage, j'étais persuadé qu'elle était la femme de ma vie, qu'elle serait la mère de mes enfants.

Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter ça, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à penser à cet épisode de ma vie maintenant. Je devais esquiver la question, je ne voulais pas y répondre. Mais je savais que même si j'arrivais à passer outre maintenant, il me la reposerait tôt ou tard. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant, il commençait certainement à se poser des questions du genre : « Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? » ou « Ai-je demandé quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû savoir ? ».

Je me retournai doucement pour déposer la bouteille derrière, et Kyle avait bien comprit que je ne voulais pas répondre à la question, c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait saisit le poignet avant que je ne puisse me retourner totalement. Je gardais la tête tournée et j'espérais que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de cette situation précaire.

Puis la porte du bar grinça …


	2. Passion éthylique

**Chapitre 2** : « Passion éthylique »

**POV - Kyle Hyde**

Je venais de pousser le verre du bout des doigts, demandant un autre breuvage à mon barman préféré. Ma main soutenait ma tête devenue lourde à cause des quelques verres de Bourbon ingurgités …Et si je ne voulais pas ramper par terre, il fallait m'arrêter maintenant. Mais j'entendais Louis me lancer que je ne tenais pas l'alcool, que j'étais une petite frappe de la boisson …Et bon Dieu qu'il était facile de m'avoir avec ce genre de paroles.

Il venait de me verser mon énième verre, le saisissant doucement pour coller le verre glacé contre mes lèvres. « Tu as une petite copine ? » …Finalement ce n'était pas une question si hasardeuse que ça vu comment j'attendais sa réponse. C'était un gosse qui avait bien grandit depuis notre dernière rencontre qui remonte à 3ans, depuis son dernier vol et ma dernière journée en tant que flic. Je me rappelle encore de sa tête quand il niait en bloc avoir volé, alors qu'on avait retrouvé la marchandise sur lui, et quand je lui avais attrapé le col pour qu'il me regarde et qu'il cesse son insolence. Bradley me disait toujours : « Laisse-le, c'est un petit voyou comme les autres, on n'a pas autant de temps à leur consacrer. Tu es trop impliqué dans ce genre d'affaires, Kyle ». J'étais le stéréotype même du flic qui veut réponse à toutes les questions, qui veut savoir « Pourquoi ?», « Comment ?», « Où et avec qui ? ». Je n'étais pas devenu flic en espérant une quelconque gloire, mais pour la vérité.

Je m'étais de nouveau perdu dans mes pensées, me rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ma question. Je reposais doucement le verre qui avait élu domicile contre mes lèvres (un peu plus tôt (?)), le regardant avec une attention particulière. C'était très mauvais, je le connaissais trop bien pour ne pas remarquer qu'il ne souhaitait pas répondre à mon interrogation. Son regard fuyant, ses mains moites et prises d'une envie de manipuler chaque objet à proximité, ou sa mâchoire qui attrapait sa lèvre inférieure pour la mordiller. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il n'y répondrait pas, que je tendis le bras pour attraper son poignet fermement et l'empêcher de me montrer son dos. Sans me contrôler, j'exerçais une forte pression sur son bras comme si je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je ne voulais pas que _lui aussi_ me tourne le dos.

Ma mâchoire s'était crispée inconsciemment, alors que j'avais l'impression de voir la silhouette de Bradley juste en face de moi. Ce visage tourné que je n'arrivais plus à m'imaginer, et cette sensation de trahison qui me lacérait les tripes. Putain, je savais que ce n'était pas Bradley, mais …

« **_Oh ! Bonsoir Mr. Hyde ! Je vous cherchais justement, j'avais envie de vous inviter à boire un verre en ma compagnie ! _**»

N'entendant que mon cœur taper dans ma poitrine, ne contrôlant plus que ce bras que je maintenais de toute ma force d'alcoolique, je n'avais pas entendu la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Je desserrais automatiquement la pression de ma poigne, Louis dégageant presque violemment son bras de mon emprise pour ensuite se retourner comme une fleur vers le nouveau client. J'avais les yeux fixés sur le visage faussement enjoué de Louis, alors que mon regard se tournait finalement vers ce putain de perturbateur.

«** …Iris ? Que faîtes-vous là ?** »

« _**Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Je viens de vous dire que j'avais envie de boire un verre avec vous ! Je comprends pourquoi vous demeurez célibataire… à ne jamais écouter les avances d'une femme, vous finirez pilier de bar mon cher ami !** _»

Il se passait quoi là ? Je baissais un instant les yeux, avant de les redresser vers la jeune femme qui se dressait devant moi et qui avait l'air d'être furieuse. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien encore pu dire pour mettre une femelle en rogne ? Je passais ma main dans ma chevelure, levant légèrement le menton en la regardant.

«** Excusez-moi. Je crois avoir un peu poussé sur le Bourbon. Commandez donc un verre, je serais le pilier de bar célibataire qui vous l'offrira.** », j'accentuai mes paroles d'un petit rictus sympathique.

Elle semblait sourire, plutôt bon signe. Je n'aurais pas à me prendre la tête pour ce soir. J'attrapai d'un geste nonchalant le verre qui trônait encore devant moi, le sifflant d'une traite pour le reposer sur le comptoir et faire un geste à Louis pour qu'il serve encore une double dose de Bourbon. Iris s'était commandé un des nombreux cocktails fruités que les nanas prenaient, mon regard toujours perdu sur le visage de Louis. Il ne m'avait pas répondu, et je ne pouvais pas user de mon charme de flic pour qu'il me réponde à cause d'une demoiselle assise prés de moi. Je cherchais désespérément son regard, mais aussi têtu qu'il y a 3ans, il ne voulait pas flancher …

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Louis DeNonno<strong>

J'avais presque oublié à quel point il était fort en plus d'être têtu. La pression que sa main exerçait sur mon poignet était à la limite de me faire souffrir. Et l'âne que j'étais ne voulais pas lui répondre, surtout si cela devait lui apporter satisfaction. Les secondes passaient et je le sentais serrer plus fort, encore plus fort. Les muscles de ma bouches se crispèrent, alors que mon bras emprisonné tremblait sous la douleur …Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Il voulait me casser le bras ou quoi ?!

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut le soulagement. La pression disparut progressivement, me permettant de retirer mon bras des griffes de cet homme qui n'avait rien d'un être civilisé. Je me massais le poignet, totalement dos à lui désormais, jusqu'au moment où j'entendis une voix féminine parvenir à mes oreilles. Je me tournais tel un pétale au gré du vent vers cette jolie voix et découvris la belle Iris …Une chevelure dorée tombant sur ses épaules, une bouille à croquer et des formes à damner un saint. Kyle n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir maintenant que j'avais un ange à portée de main, n'adressant mes regards que dans sa direction, alors qu'elle semblait être sous le charme de la grande gigue bourrée.

Mais quand je l'entendis parler à Kyle sur ce ton et avec autant de culot, mon regard envers elle changea du tout au tout. Une lady ne devait pas se montrer aussi froide et empreinte d'une telle méchanceté, surtout avec un gentleman comme l'ancien flic qui avait ses fesses vissées au tabouret. En y pensant, je n'avais jamais vu d'alliance sur les doigts de Kyle, peut-être n'a-t-il jamais eut de femme ? Moi qui croyais que c'était un tombeur, j'avais peut-être faussé mon analyse …

« **Un Mojito avec beaucoup de menthe ? De suite mam'zelle !** »

Le cocktail servit à madame et le double Bourbon pour Kyle, je m'étais retourné pour essuyer quelques verres encore humides en tendant bien l'oreille pour écouter la future conversation qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Je sentais toujours le regard insistant de Kyle sur mon dos, près à me bondir dessus au moment où Iris manquerait d'attention. Je savais que tant que la demoiselle restait dans ce bar, je ne serais pas victime d'un quelconque meurtre ou d'un passage à tabac. Mais je savais également que Kyle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas eut sa réponse. Inconsciemment, j'étais prêt à bondir sur Iris si elle osait causer du tort à Kyle …Même si c'était un putain de flic prétentieux, vicieux, sévère et borné …Il était resté le seul à être de mon côté, jusqu'au bout de ma connerie.

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Kyle Hyde<strong>

Je voulais passer ce reste de soirée à siroter quelques verres, ressasser toutes les découvertes que j'avais faite sur Bradley depuis mon arrivée. La présence de Louis me suffisait amplement, mais il fallut qu'une autre personne nous rejoigne, et pas la plus commode de toutes. Je m'étais redressé pour lui faire face de mon tabouret, les paupières taillées comme deux fissures sous les effets de l'alcool, alors qu'elle commençait à me parler.

«**_ On est partit sur de mauvaises bases tout les deux ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de cet après-midi, j'ai vraiment été odieuse. J'espère que je pourrais me rattraper ce soir …_** »

Le comble dans cette histoire, c'est que j'avais de nouveau tourné le visage vers Louis, ou plutôt le dos qu'il m'offrait, ne portant aucune attention à Iris. Je l'entendais déblatérer des phrases toutes faites alors que je ne cessais d'examiner l'ancien délinquant, mais lorsqu'elle usa de ce ton mielleux pour dissimuler une envie de baiser, mes yeux surplombaient les siens d'un air peu commode.

«** N'avez-vous donc aucune estime de votre personne pour me demander ouvertement de venir entre vos cuisses ?** », on met ça sur le compte du Bourbon.

Avant que je puisse réaliser, elle avait choppé son verre de Mojito pour me le balancer dans la figure et quitter le bar en faisant claquer ses talons aussi fort que la porte. Je jurais contre moi-même et contre elle, passant mon bras sur mon visage pour essuyer les traces de Rhum et de sucre sur mon visage. Putain mais ce n'était pas possible de réagir de manière si démesurée ?! Je lui avais juste dis tout haut ce que personne n'osait dire tout bas ! Bon j'avoue que j'ai encore manqué de tact …Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me balancer son verre d'alcool dans la tronche ! Je me redressais doucement de mon tabouret, m'aidant du comptoir, balayant la salle du regard pour trouver les toilettes et m'y rendre. J'entendais Louis quitter le comptoir certainement pour rattraper Iris et lui dire que j'étais bourré et que je ne maîtrisais pas mes mots …Franchement, je m'en foutais.

Je titubais vers la porte des toilettes, me posant doucement contre le mur une fois arrivé à destination, prenant le temps d'attraper la poignée pour l'ouvrir en un grincement sourd. Je refermais derrière moi, posant mes deux mains sur les bords du lavabo pour me maintenir, les paupières closent pour reprendre mes esprits. Les bonnes femmes n'étaient que des problèmes permanents, si on osait dire un mot de travers, vous êtes le plus grand des salauds …Testé et approuvé.

« **Ma tête …** »

J'allumais le robinet d'eau glacée, écartant les jambes pour avoir un centre de gravité et retirer mes mains qui me soutenaient pour me balancer de la flotte au visage. Je glissais mes doigts dans ma tignasse, essayant tant bien que mal de retirer le maximum de liquide et ne pas avoir la tronche toute collante demain matin. Iris n'était pas moche, loin de là …J'aurais même peut être dû me taire pour me la taper, mais cette façon qu'elle a de vendre son corps à des inconnus comme elle le fait sur des magasines était déplorable. Je n'aurais jamais fait le rapprochement entre Iris et le mannequin Cécile Lee si Summer ne m'avait pas mis la puce à l'oreille. Mes mains retrouvaient les bords du lavabo, ne bougeant plus de ma position initiale, je ne me sentais pas capable …

* * *

><p><strong>POV – Louis DeNonno<strong>

J'astiquais des verres déjà propres, juste pour avoir l'excuse de rester près d'eux et pouvoir écouter la conversation qu'Iris se décida d'entamer. Elle s'excusait pour ce qu'elle avait fait tout en …En lui proposant de coucher avec lui ? J'haussai un sourcil sous la surprise : Iris était une femme de ce genre là ? Je n'entendais pas Kyle lui répondre, peut être qu'il cherchait une phrase romantique pour pouvoir la foutre dans son lit ce soir, ou peut être était-il trop bourré pour engager une quelconque conversation. Mais la suite des évènements n'étaient pas dans mes prédictions …

Kyle était vraiment le dernier des cons pour dire une chose pareille ! Même si dans le fond il n'avait pas eu tort, il ne connaissait pas la définition du mot « tact » ?! Par curiosité, je m'étais retourné pour voir la réaction de la demoiselle, qui lui envoya son verre fraîchement servit en plein dans sa tronche. J'écarquillai les yeux en regardant Kyle tentant d'essuyer les traces d'alcool sur son visage et Iris qui avait quitté le bar comme une furie. Je lui courrais après dans l'espoir de la rattraper, attrapant son bras de justesse pour l'arrêter dans sa course et la retourner vers moi.

« **Calmez-vous mademoiselle, je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu dire du mal de vous.** »

«_** Vous pensez ?! Il m'a ouvertement traité de prostituée, et la seule chose que vous arrivez à faire, c'est de prendre le parti de ce taré ?!** _»

«** Il est un peu saoûl, c'est pour ça qu'il a répondu aussi sèchement … **»

« **_C'est un gros abruti plutôt ! C'est tout à fait le genre d'hommes qui finissent seuls avec leur chien dans leur appartement délabré et leur revenu misérable ! Il n'a certainement aucune fierté, ni …_** »

Je lui serrais un peu plus le poignet pour la faire taire, mon regard devenu noir et moins commode que précédemment. De quel droit elle se permettait de juger l'intégrité d'un homme avec seulement une phrase qu'il aurait dîtes dans un état d'ébriété ? J'appréciais les femmes et Dieu seul sait à quel point je suis quelqu'un de doux et aimant quand on se comporte correctement.

«** Vous ne le connaissez pas suffisamment pour avoir le droit de le juger avec autant de méchanceté. Et dans le fond, je me surprends à dire qu'il n'avait pas tord de vous dire ça …** »

Et une claque pour bibi, une ! Suivit d'un très jolie « Tous des connards ! », la remerciant d'un geste de main suivit d'un fin sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne comme nana et elle ressemblait étrangement Cécile Lee, le mannequin que j'avais relooker dans la Remise quelques heures plus tôt …Peut être était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours : Jamais un mannequin aussi renommé qu'elle foutrait les pieds dans un tel taudis.

Je retournais dans le « Seven Stars » lorsqu'elle finit de monter les escaliers, cherchant Kyle du regard …Que je ne trouvais pas. Il était partit pendant mon absence ? Ce n'était pas possible, je l'avais pas vu sortir du bar …Ou peut être était-il aux toilettes ? C'était déjà plus probable. Je traversais la pièce à grandes foulées pour rejoindre la porte désirée, frappant doucement avant de l'ouvrir pour le voir immobile en face du lavabo, la respiration bruyante et les paupières closent. Je m'approchai rapidement de lui sous l'inquiétude, posant une main sur son front et la seconde sur sa poitrine pour écouter (une main ça « écoute »? xD)son cœur.

« **Eh Kyle ! Ca va ? …Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que tu pousses trop sur l'alcool. Viens avec moi, j'vais t'aider à remonter dans ta chambre.** »

Je l'entendais geindre de le laisser se débrouiller et qu'il était un grand garçon, mais je ponctuais ma phrase d'un joli « Ferme ta gueule », avant de soulever un de ses bras pour le poser sur mon épaule, un bras autour de ses hanches pour le maintenir contre moi. Oh putain qu'est-ce qu'il était lourd …Qui aurait cru que derrière cet épais manteau, se cachait le corps d'un Apollon ? Je le soulevais comme je pouvais, ce dernier traînant un peu des pieds pour marcher. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le bar pour voir si un nouveau client avait élu domicile dans la pièce, ne voyant aucune tête, je décidais de fermer le « Seven Stars » quelques minutes le temps de coucher Kyle dans son lit et de m'assurer que tout se passerait bien pour cette nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>POV - Kyle Hyde<strong>

Merde, moi qui avait promit de ne pas me mettre minable ce soir, c'était louper. Et en plus de ça, je venais de me faire un ennemi avec lequel j'aurais sympathiser à l'avenir ...Que voulez-vous ? J'avais oublier mon tact dans un de mes verres de bourbon. Mais en même temps, cela me faisait du bien d'évacuer, de ne plus caresser les gens dans le sens du poil, d'être le vrai connard que j'ai toujours été. Bradley m'avait beaucoup changé de ce coté, et je l'avais peut être aussi changer à ma manière ...Mais ce changement n'avait plus aucune importance désormais : Il n'était plus là. Plus là pour le remarquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me faisais traîner dans la salle du bar, puis vers les escaliers. Je grommelais quelques mots que ma fierté me dictait, ces derniers tût par la politesse débordante de Louis. Soupirant d'un air mauvais, je me laissais finalement faire, appuyant une bonne partie de mon poids sur son corps pour me maintenir et ne pas débouler par terre comme un de ces piliers de bar sans avenir. En même temps, la vente de produits ménagers n'était pas un futur que j'envisageai sur le long terme ...La seule chose qui me faisait continuer, c'était l'amitié que je portais à Ed et surtout, la recherche des objets que les clients nous demandait. Inconsciemment, cela me faisait penser à mon ancien taff ...Et c'est ce qui me faisait me lever chaque jour.

"_Putain Kyle ! Aide-moi un peu, j'peux pas te porter comme une princesse !_", j'entrouvris les yeux pour me situer dans l'espace, tournant ensuite le visage vers celui de Louis. Il avait les sourcils froncés, faussement énervé de faire autant d'effort pour un alcoolo dans mon genre. Un rictus fendit mes lèvres, alors que je me redressai doucement pour commencer à monter les escaliers seul, mais son bras se replaça bien vite autour de mes hanches, maintenant le second sur mon torse. Je l'entendais encore rouspéter, me retenant de rigoler en déposant doucement ma tête sur son épaule, prés de son cou, les paupières closent.

Vanille bourbon de Madagascar, bourbon et citron vert ...Toute ses odeurs qui caressait agréablement mes narines, m'obligèrent à me pencher un peu plus vers son cou, me rassurant d'une présence bien réelle. J'entrouvris de nouveau les yeux, tombant sur la pomme d'Adam de mon sauveur, me surprenant à fixer cette dernière se mouvoir sous ses gloussements. Je ravalais moi-même ma salive sous cette vision, me retenant de venir la taquiner, celle-ci ne semblant demander que ça.

Après plusieurs longues secondes de marche dans les couloirs, Louis s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait ressembler à un porte. Je levais les yeux vers cette porte, plissant les yeux pour réussir à lire le chiffre de la chambre, acquiesçant dans le vide en voyant le numéro 215. D'une main ballante, je tapais les poches de mon long manteau, puis celle de mon pantalon à pince ...Et ce n'est qu'a l'entente d'un tintement de clé, que je fourrais mes doigts à l'intérieur pour les récupérer. Je tendais le trousseau à Louis avec un petit sourire.

«** J'te laisse le soin d'ouvrir la porte ...Si c'est moi qui le fait, j'suis encore là dans 3 heures ...**"

Il me rendit mon sourire en attrapant la paire de clé pour l'insérer dans la serrure. Mes yeux c'étaient déjà perdu sur son visage angélique marqué par une certaine virilité : Sa barbe de trois jour commençait griser son teint halé, les cernes sous ses yeux marquaient un court sommeil et une journée bien chargé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, mes yeux se perdirent sur ses lèvres rose et humide de salive, frissonnant au simple fait d'imaginer les caresser des miennes. Le self-control était pourtant une de mes vertus mais plus de m'approchais de son visage et plus je sentais mon coeur pousser contre ma poitrine, me hurlant de le faire.

Mais j'avais presque oublié le poids de mon corps, et que malgré toute la gentillesse de Louis, il ne pourrait pas le supporter longtemps. Mon mouvement le fit vaciller, puis finalement tomber à la renverse dans la chambre. Moi étalé sur le dos, Louis allongé sur moi en jurant tout le nom d'oiseau. A cet instant je ne savais pas si c'était à cause du Bourbon, mais je n'entendais que sa respiration, ne voyais que ses lèvres luisante et la naissance de son torse sous les pans de cette chemise. Le poids de son corps me faisait un bien fou, et ce n'est qu'au moment ou il se redressa pour me quitter, que je saisis une nouvelle fois son poignet, l'obligeant à me regarder.

Un silence se figea dans la pièce, mes yeux couleur ébène encré dans les siens. Je voyais bien dans son regard qui ne comprenait pas mon geste, et mon torse qui fit presque un bon en avant pour me rapprocher de lui,mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien,les paupières aussi fine qu'un asiatique et le souffle aussi brûlant qu'un homme en rûte.

"**J'crois ...Que j'suis bourré ..**."

Un dernier murmure avant de franchir l'infranchissable, et rompre cette distance trop importante qui nous séparait. Un contact doux, tendre et timoré ...Hésitant et enivrant.

...Merde.


End file.
